charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Leia
Princess Leia (also known as Leia Organa Solo) is a fictional character from the Star Wars franchise. Portrayed by actress Carrie Fisher in Episode IV: A New Hope, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Princess Leia is an important protagonist of the Star Wars saga. Born to Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, Leia was separated from her twin brother Luke after her mother's death and adopted by Senator Bail Organa of planet Alderaan. Leia would not learn the full truth of her origins until much later in life, including the fact that she was Force sensitive. Outspoken, passionate and brave, Leia was an instrumental figure of the Rebel Alliance, unaware that the very Empire she sought to destroy was in fact led by her birth father, Darth Vader . Captured by Vader, she was forced to witness her home world of Alderaan be destroyed by a single blast from the Death Star. Despite being scheduled for execution, Leia is rescued by Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and his Wookiee companion Chewbacca. During the mission, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is struck down by Darth Vader. Thanks to Kenobi's demise Leia and her new friends are able to escape. Leia helps organize an attack on the Empire and Luke is able to destroy the Death Star. Their work is far from over, however, as the Empire devastates Rebel forces on the snowy planet of Hoth. Leia escapes with Han, Chewbacca, and C-3P0. During this time she struggles with her romantic feelings for Han after they share a kiss. Han is eventually captured by Vader on Bespin after being tricked into a false sense of security. Although he is frozen in carbonite and Luke is nearly killed in a duel with Vader, Leia vows to rescue her lover. The group ends up on Tatooine and Leia infiltrates the palace of Jabba the Hutt with Chewbacca. She frees Han, only to be caught by Jabba. Leia is forced to wear a skimpy slave girl outfit and is chained to Jabba, but not for long. Luke arrives and rescues them, allowing Leia to strangle Jabba to death. The Rebel group stages a final confrontation with the Empire on Endor, where Leia learns Luke is her brother and finally declares her love for Han. The Empire is defeated following the deaths of Vader and Emperor Palpatine, making room for the Rebellion to transform into the New Reoublic. This is just the beginning of Leia's career as a politician and her life with Han. Trivia * Many fans have created petitions for Leia Organa to be an official Disney Princess. She isn't because after with the Giselle issue, Disney will likely not use any live action characters because they have to pay royalties to the actress likness. Category:Heroines Category:Star Wars characters Category:Film characters Category:Female Category:Film characters Category:Brown eyes Category:Brown hair Category:Disney Princesses Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Category:Iconic characters Category:Famous characters Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Tragic Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Deuteragonists Category:Sisters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Elders Category:Betrayed Category:Rebels Category:Gunmen